Forum:Mass Effect Fanon
Hello, I'm the admin of ''Mass Effect'' Fanon. It's a great place to create your own ME storyline and character. The site isn't for just making your own Shepard character though, you can also create new characters or write your own stories! ME Fanon is also a great community site, right now a new logo contest is underway. If you like Mass Effect, (which I'm guessing most of you guys do :P) than check out Mass Effect Fanon!--''BluethunderTalk'' 22:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hello again, I'd just like to update some information about my wiki. We currently have over 100 articles along with a couple of new, active users. We became partners with a Mass Effect Role-playing forum and we are always looking to expand our list of Official Partners. Several new contests will start in about 1 or 2 months time, such as Quote of the Week and User of the Month. When these start, any user who has made 10 edits will be eligible to vote. After a while though, the number be raised. I hope you guys check it out! =) -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 22:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) *Hi, all! I'm here to bring another update on ''Mass Effect'' Fanon. One thing that is great is the fact that we are nearing the 200 article mark! Also, Quote of the week has been pretty successful, three quotes have already been accepted and two have been posted on the main page. Also, Mass Effect Fanon has a Twitter page, this page will inform you about any big things happening and other stuff. I hope my next update will give you even more news, have a nice day. :) -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello again! ''Mass Effect'' Fanon is still striving, we currently have 263 articles and an open forum for everyone to discuss just about everything. We currently have less than 10 stubs on the wiki and we meet all the requirements for a Wikia Spotlight, which we have applied for. Quote of the Week is still successful, 3 quotes were passed within the past 48 hours. Soon, User of the Month nominations and Good articles will arrive, and when that happens I'd love even more users to show up. Also, Mass Effect Fanon has an official blog that can be located here. One last thing, last update I forgot to provide a link to the Twitter page, so here it is! Mass Effect's Twitter Page. Come check us out! -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *Hey all! I have some great news, you can now see Mass Effect Fanon at the bottom of the Wikia pages because we've been spotlighted! Check us out, hope you enjoy your stay. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I know on some wikis that have their own seperate fanon wikis, they have a little message on the top of the main page directing fanon writers to that site(Resident Evil to Gory Storm, for instance) to warn them away from leaving fanon on the main site. Should ME wiki do the same thing, or do you feel there's no need to? [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 21:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :We feel there is no need. As you say, the wikis you reference have their own separate fanon wikis. However, that is not the case here, as the Mass Effect Wiki and the Mass Effect Fanon Wiki are not related or affiliated in any way, shape, or form. There is another, slightly larger, wiki known as the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki, which we are very, and I mean very loosely affiliated with, but due to the rather flippant approach taken with regards to canon, as well as some other issues our editors have had with their admins, we don't feel comfortable formally associating with them either. SpartHawg948 22:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Well based on growth, the two fan sites are near equal. I would love Mass Effect Fanon to affiliate with this wiki, but I know that will most likely never happen. I'm sure the admins would get along fine as we're all civilized, mature people. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Just to let everyone know, Mass Effect Fanon's new RP is about to get underway. There's still a few minor things that need working, but the great thing is you can join in on the discussions to help build and round out the remaining things. If you're interested, check it out here. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 05:28, July 24, 2010 (UTC)